movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Toon Adventures: The Movie
Warner Bros Animation Presents Tiny Toon Adventures: The Movie Cast * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny * Tress MacNellie as Babs Bunny and Dot Warner * Joe Askley as Plucky Duck and Speedy Gonzales * Don Messick as Hamption J. Pig * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Little Sneezer * Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil and Taz * Gali Mattius as Shirly The Loon * Candi Milo as Sweetie Pie * Frank Walker as Calmity Coyote, Little Beeper, GoGo DoDo and Father Time * Luke Rugger as Big Fat Baby * Rob Paulson as Furball, Bryon Basset and Wakko Warner * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosmite Sam, Sylster The Cat and Tweety Bird * Bob Bergsen as Porky Pig * Greg Burson as Elmer Fudd * June Foray as Granny * Paul Gimatti as Papa Bear * Jenny Slate as Mama Bear * Stan Ferberg as Junior Bear * Jesse Harnwell as Yakko Warner * Alan Tudyk as Pauleing, a King Of Evil Power. * Chritopher Lloyd as Sour Gum, Pauleing's Sidekick * Billy West as Ronald McDonald * John C Reliey as The Clown * Paul Briggs as The Monster King Full Of BrainPOP Boys for Tiny Toon Adventures: The Movie * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Bryan McCalley as Caillou * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli * Pamlea Adlon as Pajama Sam * Christine Canaugh as Chuckie Finster * Joey Shea as Louie * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Jeffery Rath as Link * Grant Parsley as Taran * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Zach Callsion as Steven Universe * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Harrsion Chad as Tarzan * Makilos Perlus as Eric Needles * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Danny McKinnon as Max, a Boy from Dragon Tales * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Tyree Brown as Young Kristoff * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * Jeff Bennett as Lucky Bob * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Nathan Ruegger as Froggo * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * Antohny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Shaun Fleming as Leonard Helperman * Eli Russell Linnetz as Tipo Trivia * Buster Hamption Plucky and Fifi La Fume are Leaving Babs Shirly and Mary Melody the girls have to liabary books * The Boys are Going to the Liabary Books for Babs Mary meldoy and Shirly Soundtrack * Terrence Trent D'Arby - Wishing Well * Tress MacNellie and Charlie Adler - I'm Whising * Barbra Streisand - Someday My Prince Will Come * Tress MacNellie, Gail Mattuis and Cree Summer - Whistle Wille You Work * BrainPOP Boys - High Ho * Matthew Wilder - Break My Stride * Mellisa Barnett - Were Going To The Circus * Run DMC - Walk This Way * Kool and The Gang - Celebration * Debbie Gibson - Shake Your Love * Kajagoogooo - Too Shy (Ending the Movie) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Tiny Toons Adventures